


Jealous

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, brettsey, girls night, season09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: This idea of the jacket does not leave my head, and having friends who encourage madness helps a lot lolThis is my entry to the @BrettseyOficial Twitter challenge, with the theme: Jealousy.  ps: I hope you all like it, I used excerpts from episode one and two of season nine, so if you haven't watched it yet, it will contain spoilers.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of the jacket does not leave my head, and having friends who encourage madness helps a lot lol   
> This is my entry to the @BrettseyOficial Twitter challenge, with the theme: Jealousy. ps: I hope you all like it, I used excerpts from episode one and two of season nine, so if you haven't watched it yet, it will contain spoilers.

If Brett were to describe his last days, the word would be "crazy".  
Many things happened at once, there was a call one that she was at gunpoint, then it was discovered that he was not the best person there, the boy had died (and he hated losing someone, even in rescues like that , where the chance was small), there was a change of partner on 61, we must mention, falling off a bridge, almost dying and being chased and there was still Casey.  
She already knew that one day sooner or later this was going to happen, and after the accident, it was as if her brain had just stopped working as it should, first she practically confessed her feelings then she went against her instinct (which she said to she didn't go) and appeared at molly's, only to hear Gallo excitedly tell how Casey had jumped out of the moving vehicle. Of course, she kept repeating to herself that he was like that and that he would probably do it for any of them, after all they are like family, believe it or not, she repeated this several times in her head on the way back home, of course, the excuse that she invented to leave the bar was disastrous, but it would probably be better than kissing him there. While Gallo spoke, after a while she just stopped listening, she was focused on his face and on how he looked even more beautiful, his smile in the corner of his mouth made him even sexier for her. (Oh God, she just needed to leave, and soon)

Arriving home she took a long shower and decided to be distracted by seeing something on her computer accompanied by nothing less than a glass of her favorite rose.  
But as everything in life can always surprise, after a few knock on her door, there she was, facing the one she had tried to avoid after all this, to be honest, even before that.

He surprised her by asking what he had done wrong, why would he assume that? She even felt guilty, maybe that was the biggest element to justify what happened next.

She kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

Everything was going far beyond what I had imagined, everything even better.  
As if that weren't enough, he was a perfect rider, asking if she wanted to slow down, of course, she didn't, she wanted him there, and in that moment, but she couldn't.

Damn super thinking head, she thought.

But she needed it, she had to know, and gathering all of her self-control (which was by no means easy) she stopped him and asked.  
It was better to know now, that thought would haunt her forever if she didn't, she just wasn't ready for the answer.

She loved him even more when he was completely sincere, she saw in his eyes the indecision, the sadness and even a certain hurt, it was sad to know that even without any intention, Dawson, she could still mess with him.

She spent that night crying.

On the next shift he had a small accident and she couldn't help herself, first of all he was Casey, her friend, the one who was there when she needed it, and when she woke up the next day she swore to herself that she would put a stone on everything what happened that night in his apartment, and would be friends with him again and nothing more.

It didn't help much when he said he had real feelings for her, or when she had to be inches from his mouth to bandage his forehead, she could almost feel his hot breath on her neck, or that shiver she felt when he said you wanted her too.

Damn it!!! Perhaps being friends with him again would be more difficult than she intended.

He was clearly confused and it wouldn't be fair to him, let alone to start something bigger between them, and that's what she said to him that day. She said that her feelings for him were also real, and if they were really real, they would find a way to resolve, "What has to be, will be", already said mom, she told him.

Two shifts passed, they were already on the third when Stella arrived proposing something she needed more than anything. The girls night !!!  
Foster had managed to close the exams and would be in town just for that, drinking, dancing, enjoying - Words that she herself had sent earlier by text message.  
It was what she needed, drinking, dancing and spending time thinking about something other than a certain captain.

" Girl's night?" - Casey took her by surprise hidden in the locker room, she had done this a lot in these last shifts.

She nervously pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ah, yes! Foster will be in town."

"Good .." - He didn't look happy.

"Yes, it is, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Be careful when accompanying you, if you need anything, call me."

"Sure, Ca… Matt. Thank you!"

"Have fun" - She swore his face said something else. Those three lines of expression that formed over his forehead when he was thoughtful were clearly jumping when he said that.

Dance, drink, laugh and forget, not necessarily in that order.

A few hours were announced for the end of the shift and Sylvie was getting more and more restless, it wasn't that she didn't want to go, she wanted, God, she needed! But something seemed wrong, maybe it was Casey's scowl, he after the brief conversation, if you can call it that, had locked himself in his office and buried himself in paperwork, not even the snack was able to get him out of there.

Seeing his friend restless, Severide knew there was something wrong, he hadn't seen Casey like that in a while, several times he heard him curse something, wrinkle papers and scratch the back of his neck. They were friends long enough to know that something was wrong.

"Were you looking for me?" - Stella appeared and entered her quarters.

"Yes, do you intend to go home or go straight to" girls' night "- He said making the quotation marks with his hands.

"I'm going to go home first, change clothes, why?"

"Is it going to be a long night tonight?"

"If you want to say whether you should wait up for me, I would say it's probably better not to."

"I think I'm going to see something to do with Casey, he looks kind of unhappy."

"It would be a good .." - She tried to hide a smile.

"Stella?"

" What?"

"I know this guy, what did you do?"

"Nothing, uh." - Receiving a look that said "I don't believe", she continued. "I may have made Casey think that Brett is going on a date."

" You what?" He got up and closed the door. "We promise not to interfere remember?"

"I wouldn't say I interfered with anything, I just said a little louder that Foster had some friends who would like to get to know the fire department a little better, if you know what I mean."

"Clearly, keeping the promise not to interfere."

"What can I do, Sev? Your friend is kind of slow, maybe he needs a little push to discover things that are right in front of you."

She had a point, he wouldn't admit it, but he 100% agreed with her.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Does Brett know that?"

"Are you crazy? Slower than your friend, just my friend. She would probably lecture me 'It's better to leave things like this, I can't feel it' and everything else. She's suffering and so is he, maybe he is useful, the popular saying says you value when you lose, maybe it’s good that he thinks he lost and so who knows if he decides. I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t.

"I don't even want to imagine what would happen if it were me."

"Oh my dear, you better not want to." - She approached him and kissed him. "Don't wait for me awake."

" Take care!"

" I will go!"

With that she left and left Severide thinking, did Casey really need a shake up?  
Judging by the scowl he passed in front of his dorm, he would say that whatever it was, it was working.

The shift ended without further occurrences, taking Sylvie and Stella excitedly home to get ready. Mackey had been invited by Sylvie, but said she already has plans promising to go next time.

………………… .. …… ...

"My coat?" - Matt said when he saw the same on the sofa.

"Yes, I think you forgot it at Brett's, she brought it just now."

"Is Brett here?"

"Yes, Stella was late and Foster and she came to hurry up" (Another part of Stella's plan, Severide thought.) "I saw you have a game today, what do you think, a little football and beers?"

Casey was standing still holding her coat when Sylvie left the room with Stella and Foster, she was wearing a black dress with height above the thighs and a subtle cleavage, her hair was tied up and with a very discreet makeup making her even more beautiful. He thanked him for being near the couch, because he had to hold on to something when he saw her.  
She was beyond pretty, she was sexy, and it wasn't for him. Damn any man who looked at her today, and he knows there wouldn't be a few.

"Casey, hi, how long!" - Foster greeted him and he tried to be polite, but he was angry with her, only she came up with the idea of clubbing and friends, not that she knew that, which was unfair, but it didn't make him any less angry.

"Casey .." - She said in her delicate voice.

" Hi." - Great, now he was 'Casey' again.

"Uaal, should I worry? You guys are rocking" - Severide said, well I wasn’t going to do anything.

Great Severide, thanks for saying the obvious, Casey thought.

"Thank you Lieutenant !!! Well, Stella we guarantee only to drink and dance, Sylvie and I, the night may just be a child." - Foster was not collaborating in any way with the unpleasant feeling he was feeling from her.

Stella approached her boyfriend. "You know I already have who I want, just have fun with football and we will do the same, only dance."

" Be careful"

"We will take."

Brett had barely said two words, she looked nervous, barely looked him in the eye.  
The date, he thought ...  
He couldn't demand anything from her, he was the one who blew it, but without looking sexist, all he wanted was for her to wear that dress just for him and no one else.

When she was leaving she gave him a brief smile and her eyes stopped on the coat, another painful reminder of the night he screwed up. He got up slightly and quietly said thanks.  
She just nodded and went out the door, beautiful, to be someone else's and it was killing him inside.

"How are you, man? You look like you're going to explode" - Severide said from the couch.

"Maybe I will… An explosion of one ruins everything Casey"

Stella would be proud!

"What happened? Do you want to talk?"

"I blew it Sev, everything .."

Casey told about what had happened, without the details, of course, he as a good gentleman, just told about the question that Sylvie had asked and how he was taken by surprise, making him rethink in his life.  
The painful past it was was a big part of his story, he and Gabby had an intense and honest relationship, when Sylvie asked whether or not to go out with her again caught him off guard, not that he still had feelings for his ex wife still, he liked her yes, but not as a girlfriend or a woman, maybe an affection from friends, out of respect for so many years they spent together, but he hadn't thought about the hypothesis and when Sylvie mentioned it, he just let out an 'I don't know ', and he did not know how to explain later that not knowing did not mean liking it yet.  
Sylvie had said it was better this way, that they would not get hurt and keep the friendship, he wanted to say the opposite, but he knew her long enough to know that she is a girl of actions and not words, he intended to prove her his feelings, just didn’t count on that girls night and the little meeting involved.

"Dude, do you have any questions about Dawson and Brett?"

"No! I don't think so… Gabby is a thing of the past, I was just taken by surprise."

" That's what I thought."

"What did you imagine?"

"Look at you Casey, you're red with jealousy, I don't blame you, I would be too, she was .."

"Severide !!"

"Sorry, it was stronger than me. The question now is, what are you going to do about it?"

"What would I do Sev? I like her so much that I prefer to see her smile. And because of me she hasn't done that much these past few days."

"You know, this Matthew Casey is a long way from being my friend I know."

……………………… ..

The night had been exactly what they had proposed, dancing, drinking, laughing and spending time with friends.  
The date was just a bait made by Stella and Foster, Sylvie had no idea what they had done.

Foster had gone back to his quarters there, Stella had given Sylvie a ride, leaving her at the entrance to her apartment.

"Thanks, Stella! I really needed this."

"Friend, we needed it! But you know, it's still early, who knows, maybe you won't be surprised today."

" What?"

"Nothing, Kiss !!! See you tomorrow. Sleep well, or not .." - She didn't even give a chance for questions, accelerated with the car and drove away, even though she hadn't drunk, as she was driving, Stella seemed happier that she.

Since leaving Severide's apartment, Matt's face had stayed in his thoughts, he seemed frustrated, upset, she knew him, something was bothering him. She really wanted to have something to do with her dress, because to be honest he was the only guy she wanted to impress.

She was so distracted thinking that it took a huge fright to see Casey sitting, leaning on his door, was he whispering?

"Matt?" She ducked a little so she could feel her shoulder. And he held on very hard not to run his hand through his messy hair.

"Syl… Sylvie .." - He said getting scared, fighting sleep to stand up.

"What are you doing here? It's after 3 am."

"I ..." - Courage Casey, you can do it. "How was your night?"

Of course, exactly what he should say, pathetic Casey, you can be pathetic! - He thought.

"You crossed the city, you slept at my door after the shift, I wait until now just to ask how was my night?" - At that time she realized they were still outside. She opened the door and invited him in, he was already there, she would not let him go without knowing what he had come to do here.

" Not really. "

" Then?" - She threw the key on the counter and took off her shoes, she hadn't danced in a while and her feet were hurting.

"It's you, okay? It's just you for a while, there is no one independent of anyone, there is no one else you want to be with, it's just you! When you asked me the other day, I was just caught off guard on a question who had never stopped to think, but knowing that you would have a date and seeing you so beautiful left me out of my mind, I should be the guy on the date, this dress should be for me.! "

Ah if he only knew ...

"Wait, what date?"

"What Foster brought, who wanted to meet the 'firefighters'." - He said rolling his eyes. He was cute jealous, she hadn't had a chance to see him like that yet.

"Foster? Matt, it was just me, her and…"

-Stella  
-Stella !!! - The two said together.

"I said what I meant the other day, Matt. I'm not confused about my feelings."

"I'm not Sylvie either. It's been so long since I felt this way, I… I was just so jealous that Severide threw me out."

"Jealous, is it?"

"I don't know what gave me ..."

"Just, if you restrain yourself next time, I don't like jealous boyfriends."

Boyfriends? This was the second chance he asked for so much tonight.

Perhaps this coat was lucky, because once again it had been thrown by the door for what he hoped would be the first of many times that coats and dresses were not needed.

Feeling jealous sucks, but this time it woke you up to something, a reminder ... Thanking Stella later!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, for me Casey left his coat at Sylvie's and I would like to know how he will get back 😏 Let me know if you liked it ... A big hug and Brettsey girls forever, don't break the promise !!!


End file.
